Un dulce despertar
by Rachel Taisho
Summary: Kagome Higurashi tenia todo listo para su boda con Inuyasha Taisho, el hombre que desde que era adolecente estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, hasta que un día antes de su boda, lo descubriera con una mujer en la cama de su habitación, esa mujer era nada mas y nada menos que Kikyo Higurashi, la hermana gemela de Kagome. Kikyo era la mayor de las gemelas. Kagome al verlos tendrá qu
1. Chapter 1

UN DULCE DESPERTAR.

Sinopsis:

Kagome Higurashi tenia todo listo para su boda con Inuyasha Taisho, el hombre que desde que era adolecente estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, hasta que un día antes de su boda, lo descubriera con una mujer en la cama de su habitación, esa mujer era nada mas y nada menos que Kikyo Higurashi, la hermana gemela de Kagome. Kikyo era la mayor de las gemelas. Kagome al verlos tendrá que tomar una importante decisión, era si seguía adelante con su boda o la daba por terminara su relación con Inuyasha, cuando ella se sentía traicionada y sola, la aparición y apoyo de su cuñado hermano de Inuyasha; Sesshomaru Taisho le seria de suma importancia. El la acompañaría y aconsejaría en todo sin darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene Sesshomaru para con ella. Kagome poco a poco ira sintiendo nuevas cosas hacia el, que con Inuyasha no sentía e ira descubriendo el verdadero y mas sincero amor que le profesa el.


	2. Chapter 2

UN DULCE DESPERTAR…

En una alcoba grande, en medio de esta habitación se encontraba una cama King size una bella joven, plácidamente dormida, era una de piel blanca como la mas fina porcelana, y su cabella color azabache que contrastaban perfectamente con la piel de su cuerpo, su cabello era tan oscuro y tenia unos destellos azules preciosos. Ahí se encontraba esa joven dormida. Hasta que los rebeldes rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar su bello rostro. Provocándole su despertar. Cuando la chica por fin había conseguido despertarse. Escucho que llamaban a su alcoba. Sabía que era su nana kaede, quien la iba a despertar.

Kaede.- Mi niña kagome puedo pasar- pregunto una señora de avanzada edad.

Kagome.- si puedes pasar nana- kagome era ya una jovencita, pronto cumpliría 21 años, pero su querida nana aun la trataba como la niña de sus ojos.- esta abierto.

Kaede.- Mi niña kagome, aun estas en la cama?,. Ya es tarde y hoy tienes mucho que hacer anda ve a alistarte y baja a desayunar que ya esta listo y su familia la están esperando.

Kagome.- jeje ay nana es que estaba soñando muy lindo.- Kagome era una joven muy amable y simpática siempre se preocupaba por todos y era muy amistosa.-

Kaede.- se puede saber que estaba soñando mi niña?- pregunto la anciana buscando la ropa que se iba a poner kagome.

Kagome.- soñé que al fin me casaba con Inuyasha- dijo kagome mientras se levantaba y se iba en dirección al baño para ducharse rápido.

Kaede.- mi niña ya pronto ese sueño se ara realidad.

Después de 20 minutos kagome estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, en el comedor se encontraba su familia reunida, en la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba su abuelo, un hombre ya grande pero aun con fuerzas, ala derecha del adulto mayor se encontraba su nuera Naomi Higurashi, al otro lado del abuelo era el lugar de su hermana gemela de kagome, Kikyo. Des pues de kikyo le seguía kagome y alado de la mama de kagome se encontraba su hermano menor Sota.

Kagome.- buenos días a todos- dijo kagome tan feliz como siempre, entrando por la puerta del comedor.- disculpen la demora, gracias por esperarme.

Naomi.- buenos días hija, no te preocupes, entendemos que debes de estar cansada.

Kikyo.- Si hermanita, apuesto que debes de estar muy cansada con todo los preparativos de tu tan ansiada boda.- kikyo era la hermana gemela de kagome, ella era la mayor por unos cuantos minutos, era igual que kagome pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes. Kikyo era una mujer mas madura que kagome en cuanto pensamientos, todos querían que le prestara atención, se creía que era la reina de todo, su belleza impactaba a cada hombre que pasaba a su lado, por eso ella siempre reclamaba toda la atención para si sola. Su cabello era negro con reflejos castaños. Su piel al igual que kagome era blanca y parecía una muñeca frágil que se rompería con cualquier movimiento que hacia.- debes estar ansiosa por tu boda con Inuyasha verdad hermanita.

Kagome.- si hermana así es.- le respondió kagome.- hace tres meses cuando me comprometí con Inuyasha lo veía tan lejano, pero ya mañana es mi boda y estoy muy ansiosa y feliz.

Sota.- hermana cuando te vayas de aquí te echare mucho de menos.- sota era un niño de 15 años iba en secundaria, pero quería mucho a sus hermanas especialmente a kagome.- promete que vendrás siempre.

Abuelo.- sota cuando kagome se case ella tendrá que atender a su marido y a su casa.

Kagome.- el abuelo tiene razón. Pero prometo venir siempre que pueda.

En eso entraron los sirvientes con los desayunos. Y así la familia Higurashi empezó el desayuno amenamente. Después de 45 minutos kagome termino y salió de su casa apurada. Iba en su carro camino a una casa de novia donde tendría la última prueba de su vestido de novia. Después de que se lo probara iría a comprar su lencería para la noche de bodas.

Vendedora.- buenos días señorita kagome la estábamos esperando.- se le acerco una señora. Era la vendedora estrella de esa casa de novias.- su vestido ya esta listo se lo llevaremos enseguida al probador.

Kagome.- si muchas gracias.

Y ahí estaba kagome, rodeada de un cuarto de espejos de 360°, con su vestido de novia que le quedaba hermoso. Era un vestido con corset en su busto le quedaba en forma de corazón. Era strapples, con forme iba bajando asía la falda se hacia me dio ancho tipo princesa, tenia una delgada gasita con brillantes que la hacían brillas como las estrella, se veía hermosa ni ella misma se creía que la que estaba en el espejo era ella. A nadie le había mostrado el vestido ni a su propia madre, quería que fuera sorpresa para todos.

Después de la prueba del vestido salió hacia una plaza que quedaba en el centro. Entro a una tienda de lencería y ahí compro varios coordinados de encaje, de satín y de ceda. Después de comprar todo se le ocurrió ir a ver a su novia y pronto esposo a su casa, así que sin más se puso en marcha hacia la casa de Inuyasha.

Al entrar en la enorme mansión Taisho salió de su carro, fue recibida por la ama de llaves de la gran y lujosa mansión.

Kasumi.- buenas tardes señorita.- la recibió una señora de 40 años quien era muy amable con kagome.

Kagome.- buenas tardes Kasumi. Se encuentra Inuyasha?

Kasumi.- si señorita, esta en su habitación, quiere que vaya anunciarla con el joven?

Kagome.- no Kasumi, gracias. Yo subiré a verlo quiero darle una sorpresa. Gracias.- y la azabache subió las escaleras de la mansión. Camino por un pasillo algo largo al fondo se encontraba la habitación de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha era el menor hijo de Inu no Taisho, era un chico agradable y llevadero pero algo rebelde y desordenado, trabajaba cuando quiere y se le da gana. No era mala persona pero estaba un poco desorientado. El joven Inuyasha tenia su cabello plateado y largo le llegaba mas allá de sus caderas, sus ojos eran de color dorado y su piel blanca. Era muy apuesto y todas las chicas estaban locas por el. Tenía otro hermano, pero casi no se llevaban bien.

Al estar a poco pasos de la habitación de su amado, kagome escucho risas y gemidos que provenían del cuarto de su amado. Kagome se extraño de escuchar tales cosas así que antes de tocar se quedo escuchando detrás de la puerta para corroborar lo que escuchaba, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y que no se percataran de su presencia kagome abrió despacio la puerta solo un poco. Y pudo escuchar claramente a la pareja que estaba en la habitación.

xxx.- oh Inuyasha, eres un travieso.- se escucho decir una voz femenina, kagome no era tonta así que sabia que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación, pero se negaba a creerlo, como era posible que el único hombre que ah amado desde que era una adolecente le estaba asiendo lo que con claridad se escuchaba.- Inuyasha sabes.. Te amo mucho. Pero hay que dejarnos de ver y dar por terminado estos encuentros apasionados. No quiero seguir lastimando más a kagome, ella no se merece esto. Tú te casaras con ella y serán muy felices y yo no quiero ser nada más tu amante.

Inuyasha.- lo se. A mi también me duele, pero lo que siento por ella es igual o mas fuerte de lo que siento por ti.- dijo Inuyasha acomodándose en un costado de la mujer que lo acompañaba.- no puedo dejarte ir así nomas no todo después de lo que hemos pasado.

Kagome se quedo sin palabras su voz se le fue por completo, sus manos temblorosas sostenían el picaporte de la puerta. No sabia que hacer, sentía que se iba derrumbar ahí mismo.

xxx.- Inuyasha no puedes estar enamorado de dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Tienes que elegir a una nada más.

Inuyasha.- lo se pero, mas que nada por kagome lo que siento es por puro compromiso que estoy con ella que por amor. Ala que amo eres tu mí querida... kikyo

Kagome ya no aguanto mas, se sentía traicionada estaba completamente destruida por dentro. No lo podía creer lo que había escuchado. Tenia que verlo para saber que era cierto. Así que saco fuerzas que no sabia que tenía y abrió la puerta decidida y con fuerza. Y ahí en la cama estaba la pareja abrazados completamente desnudos. Lo único que los cubría era la suave sabana que los tapaba.

Kagome.- como pudiste kikyo, eres mi hermana!- kagome estaba desecha, tenia furia, lagrimas tristeza. Se sentía traicionada.- y tu Inuyasha, se suponía que nos íbamos a casar pronto. Los dos me traicionaron son unos hipócritas.

La pareja había quedado verdaderamente sorprendida, no se imaginaban que los iban a descubrir de esa manera y justamente la persona que menos querían que se enterada de sus amoríos. No sabían que hacer quedaron abrumados. Hasta que Inuyasha reacciono.

Inuyasha- kagome no es lo que parece.- se levanto Inuyasha tapándose su cadera- te lo puedo explicar.

Kikyo.- si kagome tranquilízate. No queríamos lastimarte.

Kagome.- que no querían lastimarme! Pero esto que están haciendo no creen que me lastimaron mucho. No hay nada que explicar.- kagome se dio la media vuelta no quería pelear y armar un escándalo se sentía sin fuerzas. Como pudo bajo las escaleras corriendo saliendo de la mansión Taisho.

Inuyasha.- y ahora que aremos kikyo.- dijo Inuyasha vistiéndose

Kikyo.- no se amor, pero hay que darle tiempo de que se calme aunque sea un poco y aclararle todo.

.

.

.

Kagome se había subido a su coche no sabia donde iba solo quería alejarse de esa casa, de ese hombre que la había enamorado y que la había traicionado con su propia hermana. Kagome sabia que estaba mal y que era peligroso que ella estuviera en su coche estando en el estado que se encontraba y más con la lluvia que empezaba a caer. Así que decidió aparcar su auto y empezó a caminar hasta llegar aun parque cerca de ahí, estaba toda empapada ya que la lluvia se había intensificado mas, parecía una tempestad, así como estaba su corazón de aquella joven, pareciera que el cielo lloraba junto con ella y que sentía el mismo dolor que ella en su corazón. Se sentó en uno de los columpios que estaban en el parque y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, empezando a recordar las palabras de Inuyasha.

**_FLASH BACK**_

_Inuyasha.- más que nada por Kagome lo que siento es por puro compromiso que estoy con ella que por amor. A la que amo eres tu mí querida... Kikyo_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Esas palabras eran las que resonaban en su cabeza, en realidad nunca la amo, todas esas veces que se lo decía, no eran ciertas. Todos esos besos no eran para ella. En sus pensamientos la única mujer que estaba en ellos era su hermana kikyo. Que traición tenia de parte de su querida hermana y del hombre que ama.

La lluvia se estaba intensificando mas y mas, parecía un diluvio que nunca iba a cesar cuando de repente ya no sintió mas lluvia, creyó que ya había parado pero no era así la lluvia seguía pero ella por alguna extraña razón no se mojaba mas de lo que estaba cuando escucho decir detrás de ella una voz varonil y conocida para ella.

xxx.- si sigues aquí mojándote, te pondrás toda hinchada para tu boda y lo mas seguro que con la gripe que cargaras no lucirás como la hermosa novia que eres.- había dicho el extraño hombre que apareció por obra de magia.

Kagome se espanto tanto que brinco y casi iba a caer del columpio, serrando los ojos esperaba el impacto, impacto que nunca llego y que se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos del hombre, la abrazaba sin importarle que estuviera mojada.

Kagome.- Sesshomaru… - susurro la joven y al verse abrazada no hizo mas que llorar desconsoladamente…


End file.
